A New Life
by Miyokoshape
Summary: The story of how two of my Rp charecters became Vampiers and how my Third Rp Charecter turned them


Smoke billowed up from the ruins. Smoldering ashes still burning. Standing in the middle of the rubble were three being, A man with white hair, with black slacks and a nice poets shirt, and two young girls, one standing and the other curled up crying. A scream broke the still silence in the small town in the 1600s.

" I HATE YOU!" the standing girl screamed at the man. Both of the girls wore elegant yet common dresses for there time, the first girl in a dark red and the other girl in a dark blue. Unfortunately both girl's dresses were burnt and ripped form the struggles they had gone though just a bit ago. The afore mentioned man just smirked devilishly at her. Ignoring the comment she made he took a few steps towards them. "YOU'RE A JERK GO AWAY!" She continued screaming. She would have been crying, if she weren't being strong for her sister.

"My dear little girl" He said cockily "It doesn't matter" He bent down so he was her height even though he was still a few feet away from them. Her motioned for her to come to him but she did not move.

"Come here" He said his voice calm and cool, with a slight twinge of irritation. He did not like being disobeyed. She shook her head and stood her ground. "Come here now" He said the cool dropping for his tone and irritation filled the air

"NO" She said sternly and glared at him. He growled and got up. Swiftly her grabbed her by the hair tightly and pulled her close to himself. She winced form pain but looked him in the eyes.

"When I say jump you Jump" He spat at

"D-don't hurt Si-sister Ember!" the other young girl cried out. He glared at The girl named Ember and threw her down on the ground. Walking past her He walked over to the other little girl whose sobs had still not ceased. Ember saw him move to Her sister. She threw herself in front of him and covered her sister.

"You stay away from Sarah!" She glared at him. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"Move" Was all he told her. She repeated her earlier notion and did nothing. "Move, now" He said making it sound final. She still didn't move. He pulled back his hand and slapped her sending her a few feet away form where she had been. He turned his attention to Sarah. He gently lifted her head to look at him "Get up." He said. She did as she was told. "Sarah, my name is Damion, I am your new master, obey me and things will be fine, refuse me and all will be hell" He told her. She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Good" He patted her head and smirked.

With a swift move he bit into her neck letting her blood flow into his mouth. Sarah screamed the instant he bit but did not fight. Ember, who was nursing her bruising cheek looked up at the scream. Ember cried out for her sister and took a few steps but stopped. What was he doing? She knew him an evil man, he had killed their family, but what was he really? She wanted to tackle him away from her, but what if it hurt Sarah? She couldn't chance that.

When Damion finished he smirked and licked his lips. Bringing up one wrist to his mouth he bit down causing himself to bleed. He lets a few drops fall into the younger's mouth, as he held her up with his other arm. She drank them disgusted at what she was doing, but they made her feel better, not so weak. She latched on to his wrist and sucked greedily like a new born being fed for the first time. Damion gasped slightly at the feeling. He let her drink, knowing that she needed it, other wise she would die. Sarah continued drinking until a small twinge appeared in her stomach. The twinge turned into a pain and the pain became searing. Screaming she dropped his wrist and clutched her stomach.

"SARAH!" Ember yelled her sisters name and rushed over to her. She fell to the ground and cried as Ember reached her and held her rubbing her back. The pain continued, it seemed as if someone had poured acid into her stomach. The pain started at her gut and spread, reaching to the very tips of her fingers and toes. She couldn't handle it, and her small 9 year old body fell still as she pasted out her screams ending. Unbeknownst to Ember, Damion had walked right up behind her. He grabbed her tightly and instantly bit down not wasting any time knowing she would have put up a fight. Ember whimpered slightly as he bit down and struggled slightly. Unfortunately for her, he was a quick drinker and had soon finished off half of her blood leaving her very weak. When he finished he held up his wrist, which was still bleeding. She kept her mouth closed and let the blood his her face.

"You had better drink it" He told her "Unless you want to die. She refused to open her mouth. He shoved it into her mouth and glared at her "Do you wish to leave your sister? Do you want her to suffer alone, in the world with out you?" Ember looked up at her, fear actually present behind her eyes. She slowly started sucking out blood. He smirked as she continued to drink her fill as well. Ember took her third gulp and stopped. There was a sharp stabbing pain in her gut all of a sudden. She pushed him away and spit out what was left in her mouth. She clutched her stomach and glared up at him clenching her teeth. She wanted to yell and scream at him but she couldn't open her mouth. She fell to her knees her eyes tearing up and the tears spilling over and down her cheeks.

Damion slowly walked over to Sarah and picked up her unconscious body. It wouldn't be long before Ember would pass out also. He waited and watched her struggle feeling no remorse or regret. She let out a soft whimpering scream as she finally passed out from the pain, her face tear stained. He walked over and bent down picking the young, but feisty girl up.

As he walked away, both of the 9 year old twins in his arms he gave one last glance to the are behind him. The ashes still glowed red in some placed. All the belonging gray and black, covered with soot. He looked to the mangled body of there honored father, He had fought to protect the Woman of his life and his two children. Black hair mussed up, the tall man had died, with a simple twist of the neck, breaking it. He gaze moved over the rubble and to the body of there mother. A beautiful woman, if not for the fact that she spit in his eyes and tried to stab him, he would have taken her two, average height, very voluptuous. He shook his head

"What a pity" He said as he turned back, and looked to the sky. With a swift movement black leathery wings erupted from his back and he took flight, taking the two girls to there knew home.


End file.
